


Best Friends

by baka_matsu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_matsu/pseuds/baka_matsu
Summary: “Hey.. Kokichi.”Ouma looks up at Momota, only to feel a pair of lips on his. His immediate reaction is to pull away, but a hand is keeping him from doing so.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 30





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> based off of past experience but yeah

“Hey, Momota!” Ouma smiles, as Momota brings him into a hug.

The two hadn’t seen each other in a couple of months, only being able to talk on the phone.

“How are Saihara and ‘Matsu doing?” Momota asks, leading Ouma into his house.

“They’re good,” Ouma can’t help but grin wider. Him, Saihara and Akamatsu had been poly-dating for about a year now, and it couldn’t make him any happier.

“That’s nice.” Momota says simply.

“Hey, Momo-chan, can we go swimming?” The shorter asks as they sit on Momota’s bed.

“Hmmm...” He thinks for a moment, “Sure.”

***

Ouma changes into a pair of pajamas, exiting Momota’s bathroom and stepping into his carpeted bedroom.

He sits on the bed next to Momota, pulling out his phone.

“Hey.. Kokichi.”

Ouma looks up at Momota, only to feel a pair of lips on his. His immediate reaction is to pull away, but a hand is keeping him from doing so.

He feels Momota crawling on top of him, forcefully slipping tongue into the kiss as he begins pinning Ouma to the bed with his knees and forcing the rest of him down.

Momota pulls away for air, using his free hand to slip his fingers past Ouma’s waistband.

“M-Momota! S—“ Ouma cries, only to be silenced by Momota’s palm covering his mouth. Ouma feels fingers penetrating his entrance, tears escaping his eyes.

The short boy’s vision starts to fade, Momota’s hand blocking his breathing. He slowly loses consciousness, the taller male unaware.

***

Ouma’s eyes slowly flutter open, his entire body sore. He’s completely naked, thighs sticky from something disgusting.

He notices warm arms wrapped around his waist, said arms belonging to Momota.

The events of the previous night came back to his head, immediately making Ouma escape from the taller’s grasp. 

He grabs his clothes and immediately darts for the door, leaving to never come back.


End file.
